


Letters, Conversations, Weddings and Babies

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIII Series, RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart Talks, Letters, Might add more tags later, Multi, The feels, filling in the blanks, possible smut but not sure on that for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: A series of things I was forced to leave out of "Anything to See Her Smile" - not ongoing though, I must add here. Content ranges from letters mentioned in the tale to talks that prove to be therapeutic. Rated M for language and themes. All "chapters" are one shots. Please read the note first!





	1. Quick Note

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note to let you lot know what to expect!

Greetings readers!

A quick-ish note on what to expect here from yours truly, first and foremost. In any case, this collection (it's NOT ongoing like my other collections are, so there'll be an end to it - I just don't know when that'll be) has stuff I was forced to leave out of the "Anything to See Her Smile" story - I'm not a fan of expanding tales by 10 chapters if you catch my drift. It'll include letters (the one from Setzer to Lightning and Lightning to Snow), the 'painful' heart-to-heart talks (yes, the one with Yang, Weiss, Lightning and Jaune will be in more detail), weddings (need to research how to write a good Yang/Weiss wedding before taking a shot at that) and babies I couldn't include in the tale (as it would have expanded the tale by at least 10 chapters and with my overall schedule, it wouldn't have been wise for me to do such a thing). With that being said, Blake and Ruby from RWBY will have some dialogue here. Also, Buttercup WILL NOT appear here at all even though she, as a cat in that tale, and there is a slight (for right now) possibility that smut will be here but I cannot promise anything here to anyone. I'll be sure to post this note on FFNet later this week or this weekend the latest (same username as always), but I will also admit that I won't start work on this any further until late June or early July the very latest (I can focus on the other projects and then get a system going with every collection I currently have out, so I won't overwhelm myself with so much). I'll do my best to put the tales in the order of where I mention it inside ATSHS, but don't be surprised if it's a bit out of order.

I have Ko-fi (LadyWolvie82) if you want to help with this project - but as with every collection I have, I won't force you, the reader, to pay.

With that - I'll get going for now...and I will catch you on the flipside, cheers!

Take care,  
Your royal weirdo writer Wolvie

P.S. Before I forget, this will be the LAST fic in the RWBY fandom for the foreseeable future (personal reasons that I DO NOT want to publicly elaborate on). I do want to return to it someday but once this is done, I have to go.


	2. Faris and Vanille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 1-A of 'Anything to See Her Smile', a more in depth look at how Faris and Vanille became a couple (Fang, Lightning, Lenna and Snow are all mentioned [Lightning and Lenna are brief], with Fang being featured). Will post on FFNet ASAP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point of the story, this is an established Snow/Lightning pairing. I'm not spoiling anything to those who haven't read ATSHS!

If Oerba Dia Vanille was described in one word by Faris Scherwiz, 'goddess' would be a bit much to some, yet for the Tycoon native it was the perfect word to describe the redhead from Gran Pulse, the land in talks with Gaia to become one land known as Gran Gaia. Most people at Bodhum High gave the coral haired teen a tough time about this, but in a loving, joking matter Faris laughed at. Oerba Yun Fang sometimes called Faris her sister-in-law for reasons one Snow Villiers made disrespectful and rude remarks on, which Fang succeeded in angering the fucking oaf as it was VERY well known that Snow is homophobic, much to his dismay. Being friends with the most respected Yun clanswoman on the planet gave the Tycoon native dirt on the Dia - and also time to hang out with Vanille to boot! However, Faris was very surprisingly shy about saying how she felt about Vanille to the redhead in question, and even more shy about saying it in public (thank you very much, Snow Villiers). Why that was, sadly, no one will ever know.

Speaking of the redhead, Vanille has been head over heels in love with Faris Scherwiz from the moment they met, but it was the age gap that kept her feelings for the coral haired teen to herself. For those close or at Vanille's age, it was commonly frowned on to remotely crush on anyone who is two years older than themselves. Vanille's crush on Faris was treated no different: it was frowned on because the Tycoon native is two years older than Vanille. Fang, being the older sister and the best observer of the two, saw ZERO issues with Faris and Vanille dating. When they hung out, everyone who saw Faris and Vanille interact with each other felt and still feel that they looked adorable together, that they are meant to be soul mates, a couple. Even Claire 'Lightning' Farron egged the coral haired teen (with the help of Faris' younger sister Lenna) to ask Vanille out on a date more than once, and this was the rare times Snow would allow her to hang out with the Oerba sisters and the Tycoon sisters!

Fang, not one to be defeated by this even though she's struggling with her crush on the older Farron sister (that is in a relationship with the fucking oaf), had to do something to help her close mate - both in and out of Bodhum High - become the girlfriend of her younger sister Vanille.

After all, Faris already has Fang's blessing to date Vanille.

XXX

lt was the summer break before Faris started her final year at Bodhum High alongside Fang, Lightning and Snow, but for Vanille it would be her sophomore year there, and Lenna would be an upperclassman at last. More specifically, early July. Vanille and Lenna had a private chat about Faris, which the younger Tycoon sister found out about Vanille's massive crush on the Tycoon Pirate (Bodhum High's nickname for Faris, one that the older Tycoon sister personally approved of), and Lenna was giggling as a result of the confession - the info was old news to her because Fang and Lenna had secret chats and the latter knew about from the former enough times. Vanille was personally invited to a fireworks display in downtown Bodhum that Faris got two VIP seats at which Lenna would be at a different section of the same event with others, Fang included. Lightning was working at the event as 'junior' security (to help with getting credits for faster promotions with the Guardian Corps).

At first, Vanille was shocked to get the special seating invite from Faris Scherwiz herself - towards the end of the school year, more of the students from Vanille's grade were accepting the fact that the redhead has a massive crush on the Tycoon Pirate, with some of them giving Faris a helping hand with landing the VIP seating for the fireworks display as they felt that Faris was 'The One' for the Oerban native. It took Fang convincing her to hang out with the older Tycoon sister (complete with Lenna's reasoning to not be at the VIP section) by themselves that Vanille FINALLY said yes to Faris' invite. After all, the two have feelings for each other but was beyond afraid to be open about them, let alone to act on it. Although nervous, Vanille found her best summer dress and wore minimal jewelry and her classiest shoes, completely with the intention to rock Faris' world at the fireworks display. Failure was NOT an option for one Oerba Dia Vanille by any means.

Faris would not be disappointed when she sees Vanille.

XXX

The Annual Bodhum Fireworks Display. For a town like Bodhum - not too big but also not too small - they are the host of Cocoon's best and most popular fireworks display for so many years, it was something that everyone was looking forward to seeing. One evening of not having to worry about varying things (although the next day would have them 'returning to their normal schedules of worrying about whatever'). Faris, who rented a car (for a month), arrived at Vanille and Fang's home to pick up the redhead so that they can get to the event at a reasonable time, since the coral haired teen DISLIKED being late to anything. What made Faris stood out was that she was very well dressed and brought FLOWERS for the younger Oerba sister ("Pirate, 'Nille L-O-V-E-S flowers...you should see her face when we pass by the damn florist!" Fang told the older Tycoon sister in a class they shared over the Spring Semester, which the duo couldn't stop laughing at when Faris first heard that, but made a mental note of), something Fang would be floored by soon enough. Once Vanille and Faris saw each other, neither teen could speak for several moments, before Faris realising that they both will be late if they kept staring at each other like this.

Being the gentlewoman, Faris opened the door Vanille would get into the car and made sure that the redhead was seated and buckled up before getting herself into the car. There was a part of Vanille that wondered why Faris rented the car but wisely chose not to ask the Tycoon native that question - it would be this that eventually served as a great piece of wisdom to those they cared about in time. The drive to the venue was one of peace and serenity for Faris, as Vanille would sing her lungs out to whatever song was on the radio and didn't care how off key she was while singing whatever song. It made Faris smile, though: anything Vanille said or did makes the older Tycoon sister laugh and smile, giving Faris more reasons to ask Vanille out on a date. Miraculously, the pair made it to the venue with time to spare, which, being the gentlewoman, Faris made sure that Vanille exited the car safely. Oddly enough, Faris took the extra jacket and placed it over a neaby puddle so that Vanille's outfit wouldn't be ruined, which the redhead felt so touched that the coral haired teen would do that for her.

It took the speed of Lightning's namesake for the duo to find the VIP section - as Claire 'Lightning' Farron herself was in that section and personally escorted the pair to the part that made them the most comfortable. Once in the area the older Farron herself picked for them, Faris took out a secret, but fake, flower and placed it on top of Vanille's left ear, to make her even more beautiful than ever. Vanille's only rely was placing her right cheek on the coral haired teen's left shoulder, to which Faris placed an arm around her shoulders, enjoying this moment in comfortable silence before the fireworks began. To Faris, the setup couldn't have been more perfect than it already was: she had loads of people - family, friends, classmates that wasn't named Snow Villiers... you name it - those who supported her and Vanille as women, as people, as teens very madly in love with each other. A public who sorely disagreed with the direction of the Cocoonian government has been going as of late. It was this night that Vanille and Faris only focused on the moment, simply enjoying each other's company as the fireworks display began. This year's display would be a special one for the duo.

The start of this year's display would be the one that finally gave Faris the courage she needed to win Oerba Dia Vanille's heart.

XXX

The 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the first set of fireworks were amazing as always, with the pattern of the such varying each year. It was one particular pattern that caught Faris' attention the most - it was one where those who are LGBTQ were honoured and loved as people, something that Fang herself begged the organisers to incorporate into this particular display because she REALLY wanted Faris and Vanille to be a couple and the only way it would be a reality was through Lightning, who worked with the organisers although the older Farron was helping with security. As the final few fireworks of the set went off, a message was made out for Vanille and her eyes to read, for it was a message from none other than Faris Scherwiz who wanted to be more than just friends:

"My dearest Oerba Dia Vanille, I wish I could ask you face to face, but knowing certain people...and my natural fears on the matter, I simply could not do such a thing, but 'here I am' asking you like this, with loads of people watching this alongside us. I know it's a lame excuse, but that's just me in a nutshell. Anyway, I'm just rambling here...might as well get to the point. Ever since I first met you I wanted to be more than just friends with you but your older sister was the big hurdle I had to get over so that I can ask you to be my girlfriend...and oddly enough, it was your older sister Snaggletooth who already had given me her blessing to court you if I fancied the idea a while back, and egged me to ask you out on a date with me. She thinks we look so cute together, and I agree, because you're my goddess, my guiding light, the main reason why I laugh and smile at life when it wants to be a you-know-what to me. So...my dearest Vanille, will you go out with me?"

Vanille kept on staring at that message, ever since it first popped out, and for longer than anyone would have anticipated, especially one of this nature because her crush FINALLY had the courage to ask her out, and NOT just out on a date! With tears of happiness slowly falling from her eyes, Faris was quick to take note of this and even quicker to gently wipe them away. Facing the redhead at last, Faris held her crush close, with Vanille placing her ear to Faris' heart, just to hear the heart beat for the Oerban native. Vanille was so touched that Faris felt the same way for her as Vanille felt for Faris. After taking a few deep breaths, as a means to calm herself down and reply to the Tycoon native's question at long last, Vanille gently grabbed her hands as a means to respond. "My dearest Faris Scherwiz, my Tycoon Pirate...I would love to be your girlfriend...there was a part of me that feared that you would never ask me as I know that you're meant to be my soul mate from the very start. Some have called me out of my mind, but I follow my heart, for it doesn't lie to me. My heart is yours, my dearest Faris." Vanille responded to Faris' public inquiry with a gentle, sincere smile on her face, making Faris Scherwiz the happiest coral haired teenager on the planet at the moment.

The pair sealed the deal with the kiss and enjoyed the remainder of the fireworks display, giving everyone there courage to stand up for what's right and fair - even Lightning, who made a wish of her own that night but in secret, as well as Fang and makng a wish almost identical to Lightning's.

As for Faris and Vanille after the fireworks display, they went to a nearby ice cream shop and shared a banana split sundae that Faris fully paid for. It would be the coming months that Fang finds out from Vanille herself that Faris and Vanille have become a couple since the fireworks display, which after being floored by the revelation, Fang immediately welcomed Faris, and Lenna too because she's Faris' younger sister, to the family.

It would be Faris and Vanille's love for each other that inspired so much to so many people in so many ways over the course of time - with ups and downs along the way for the new couple.

As it should be.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be VERY short. These will be the letters that Setzer wrote to Lightning (if you haven't read ATSHS yet, I won't spoil what happened) and the one Lightning wrote to Snow.


	3. Lightning's Break Up Latter to Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title (mentioned in Ch. 1-B) says it all.

Snow,

By the time you get this letter, I've packed up my things and left to prepare for Boot Camp with the Guardian Corps. I am also breaking up with you, and like this in case your idiotic arse is wondering. As much as you would talk me out of whatever like you nearly talked me out of enlisting in the GC, this is the best way for me to say to you that we are OVER. THROUGH. As in no more. Treating people like Fang, Faris, Vanille, Mercury, Lenna and Hope like trash for so long never sat well with me throughout the time that we were a couple. The fact I caught you fucking Serah's brains out the way I did was all I needed to get the proof of your bullshit on my own so that I can finally have the strength to break up with you but with the only way I know how, knowing you: through this letter. And you can tell Serah that Mercury is done with her, as he, Fang and Faris were among those who caught your Instagram performance when you filmed it. If I EVER cross paths with you again in my lifetime, just know that it won't end well for you.

Go rot in your fucking hell.

Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Setzer's letter to Lightning (also mentioned in 1-B).


	4. Setzer's letter to Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, set just after Lightning wrote the break up letter to Snow in 1-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the last one will be on FFNet in a few days!

To my friend Lightning, 

I'll be an honest lad and say that I didn't plan on writing this letter to you at all. What I WILL say here is that after Sazh confirmed what Sonia and Kain, your parents, told him, I felt much more inspired than ever to write to you with my take on this. I know and understand the heartbreak you're going through because of what Snow did, maybe better than some think of me to be, as you know that I am an ex-gambler that some people are convinced that I will never settle down with anyone. If they only knew the truth, as your parents would hear you say about yourself and your relationship with Snow before he did that evil deed, because there's more to how I became who I am than some lad who gambled before coming a pilot. I was in a great, meaningful, loving relationship with a lass known to most as Darill for a tad longer than you were with Snow but years ago. She and I were very happy together, to where I was very close to asking for her hand in marriage. What I didn't know was that she was seeing Kefka Palazzo, the one that damn oaf reports to, behind my back for about a year before we finally broke up. Someone in my inner circle at the time, Terra, knew what was going on but she didn't tell me that Darill was cheating on me with Kefka for fear of her own life, something that I was initially disappointed with but eventually understood her reasoning. By the time I found out, it was too late: Terra was shot dead by Kefka while TRYING to defend Darill as she got pregnant with her and Kefka's child. Upon finding out the entire story a few days later, I had no choice BUT to break up with Darill. I wonder if I made the right decision nowadays, as two weeks after we broke up, I get the call that Darill was dead. Sadly, I was never told about her cause of death but I do wonder how things would have been had I stayed with her. The day after that, I went out and adopted a puppy, who I named Terra, my close mate (friend). If it weren't for the dog, who knows how my life would be.

My story has a message: NEVER look back on how you were with Snow. He did what he did with your sister Serah for whatever demented reason he'll come up with. Just move on with your life, but also remember that people like Snow are the reason why you're a stronger, better person than those like him. I will add that you and Fang look really adorable together... and speaking of Fang, she gave me this ring to give to you: according to 'Snaggles' (I don't know why she fancies that nickname), it's a friendship ring that she, Faris, Lenna, Vanille, Mercury, Hope, Yeul and Noel all already have, and wanted to get one for you. Claire 'Lightning' Farron, you have loads of people who care about you to death, and I hope that you see me as your mate for years to come. I am also including a single playing card, one that has given me great fortune and joy.

Kick arse and take names at the Guardian Corps Boot Camp, Light. Make your parents and I proud!

Your friend,  
Setzer Gabbiani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is another Faris and Vanille tale, which takes place between the end of Chapter 1-B and 2-B, when they adopt their pit bull Bahamut!


	5. Quick Note #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short note with GOOD news!

Hey readers, the royal weirdo Wolvie here!

A SUPER quick note of what's to come (still have to plan and write the tale of the dog here - Writer's Block is NO JOKE, I must warn everyone), and it's good news from me to you. As I'm writing the first part to 'Army of Yun-Farron', a 3-part one shot sequel and conclusion to both 'Anything to See Her Smile' and 'Together to the End', I WILL be adding varying things from that three parter I had to leave out of there here, which now includes a detailed wedding of Setzer and Winter. This wasn't the most difficult decision for me to make but it also wasn't the easiest, and it wasn't an initial part on my end. Some stuff from that I have planned from that to add here WILL have some sad stuff AND some stuff from a side sequel (if that makes any sense, as it's one that's from Serah and Snow's perspective) that helps tie it all together. Take care and have a GREAT day!

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82 :)


	6. The Soul of Bahamut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faris and Vanille are struggling to find the ideal pet to adopt. Will a Face Time chat with Lightning be of any help in their quest to find their fur child and complete their new home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this tale, Lightning IS involved and this tale takes place an unknown amount of time before the events at the start of Chapter 2-B, which is Friendship/Romance (more so friendship) as this reveals how Lightning knew about the dog Faris and Vanille adopted.

"Piiiiirrrrraaaaaaaatttttteeeeee! We really need to get going to the no kill shelter right NOW!" Vanille screamed as loud as she could so that her girlfriend can drive them to the no kill shelter so that they can find the perfect pet to help complete their humble adobe (as Faris would call it). It took a good 15 minutes, for reasons unknown as always to the couple, before Faris was complete ready to go. Although a tad annoyed by Vanille' antics, the coral haired woman was actually touched that the redhead called her 'Pirate' as opposed to Faris on this occasion, for the Tycoon native saw just how considerate Vanille is with her, constantly reminding Faris just why Vanille is meant to be hers and hers alone, forever. Without any further delay according to Vanille, the couple went on their way to the no kill shelter one Lenna Charlotte Tycoon herself recommended for them to visit two weeks before this particular visit, since the one Hope, Noel and Mercury suggested recently closed down and relocated the animals to the one where Lenna recommended. The lads felt bad when they heard about the shelter they told the couple about, but were all relieved when they found out that the shelter Lenna told the pair about inherited the affected animals.

Upon entering the spacious and homey no kill shelter, Faris was in complete awe at how well maintained the place was, that it would impress Fang if the brunette ever got time to visit the damn place, with or without them. Vanille, which Faris was NOT shocked to see, was in a different world as she couldn't stop STARING at the animals that resided at the facility, immediately had her eyes on a 9 month old puppy whose eyes reminded her of Lightning's late cat Bahamut. Needless to say, it didn't take long for Faris to follow her girlfriend's line of sight and look at the puppy Vanille was falling in love with. Like the redhead, the Tycoon native was awestruck by the vivacious puppy, and wanted to adopt it on the spot in order to make Vanille happy. Oddly enough, Vanille had a plan of sorts that involved one other person: the older Farron herself. "What are you getting Face Time with Lightning for, Van?" Faris asked her girlfriend, despite the suspicion that the younger Oerban native wanted Lightning's insight to their search for their forever pet. The only response that came from Vanille was 'you'll see', and with the infamous bright smile on her face.

The couple would get the surprise of their lives.

XXX

Over at the Guardian Corps post she was stationed at, Lightning, surprisingly enough, got the okay to take a day off to do whatever she saw fit to. A rarity to some, but with her performance as of late, Amodar felt that she deserved to take a day off. Fortunately enough, it coincided with Faris and Vanille's plans regarding their visit to the no kill shelter that Lenna recommended to the pair. Unbeknownst to Faris and Vanille, Amodar was about to give the older Farron her first week of paid vacation for her to use as she saw fit. By the time Lightning herself got the news about her first week of paid vacation, Lightning wanted to spend some time with only her parents and to catch up with Fang. "It's a tough call Sir, but that's my final decision" was how the pinkette worded her plans to hang out with her parents and Fang, who was still on Cocoon soil for her studies.

It was a sunny afternoon which Lightning had some time to herself during her vacation that she got a Face Time request from one Faris Scherwiz, which to the surprise of the coral haired woman and more so Vanille, the older Farron immediately accepted said request. It was both Faris and Vanille who Lightning saw on her mobile tablet, which acted as her back up phone. In the background, it was the very no kill shelter Lenna suggested that the couple visit to adopt a pet. This alone put a massive smile on Lightning's face, an absolute rare thing to see by anyone these days. Faris brought the pinkette up to speed with why they wanted her help: Lightning's childhood cat Bahamut just died of old age, and to natural causes. The older Farron has been mourning for the cat ever since, just like Sonia and Kain both were when they told her of the very sad news. It was Vanille's own way to help cheer Lightning up, even for a moment, for a brief moment in time.

Vanille would become the miracle worker here at the end of it all.

XXX

As Faris and Vanille make their way through the no kill shelter, Lightning took in the sights of the varying animals available to adopt. The cute meows from the kittens and cats to the sweet barks puppies and dogs, Vanille's idea had Lightning smiling, the only tears shed were the happy tears Faris and Vanille didn't see. They only saw her smile. I'm so proud of you, my little redhead, Faris mused to herself while lissing Vanille's temple, more grateful than ever for her girlfriend's insight on their quest to find the perfect pet to complete their home.

It was some time later that Lightning was able to get a good look at a 9 month old pitbull puppy, moments before Faris and Vanille followed the older Farron's line of sight to said pooch. The way Lightning's eyes lit up upon seeing this particular dog was something that Faris and Vanille didn't see coming, one that made the pair happy to have suggested that Lightning helps with finding their perfect pet. With Faris making sure that her phone had Lightning seeing the dog that had her eyes light up the way it did, Vanille was smiling at this action, for she knew that Lightning would have more than just a say in what pet Faris and Vanille should adopt.

"Bahamut..." was all that Lightning said before the 9 month old puppy started barking and smiling, clearly approving the name given by the one who wasn't at the shelter. It took Faris the speed close to Lightning's namesake to know the reason why the older Farron named the puppy Bahamut...'everything about this puppy... he reminds Lightning of her childhood cat Bahamut. Light and that cat were attached to the hip for years. The puppy has the soul of Bahamut, of all things any of us know about at this moment in time. Van and I need to adopt this pooch now, especially if he'll have this effect on people like Light...' Faris happily mused to herself, effectively making the decision to adopt Bahamut the pitbull puppy.

"Vanille and I will adopt this one adorable puppy, Kind Sir..." Faris announced to the kind individual who showed them around the no kill shelter as well as the varying animals the entire time, who also felt that Bahamut was a fitting name for the now happy pitbull puppy. Fortunately for Faris, Vanille had the money to fully adopt him on her person, courtesy of one Sonia Farron as a birthday present. While Vanille and Faris are now one happy couple with their perfect pet in Bahamut the puppy, they filled out the paperwork, paid the fees, and took the happy pooch to his forever home with his humans.

Vanille would play a big role in Fairs' plans to thank Lightning for her help when the time was right. The older Farron saw the redhead as family, just like Faris and Fang, because the only thing Lightning cared about was one's inner character, their personality. Although Lightning wasn't physically there to meet the pooch, she knew that the two best people are around to give him everything he needs and wants.

This will become another testament to Faris and Lightning's eternal friendship, and further solidify Faris and Vanille's love for each other, up and downs along the way. If it were Fang, she would have thanked Lady Luck right away.

All because of Vanille's insight.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next tale will be in 2 parts but only because of the nature of the topic briefly brought in Chapter 2-B of ATSHS. It will feature ALL of Team RWBY (plus Jaune), which the talk Yang, Weiss and Jaune have with Lightning will be in more detail. Part One will have flashbacks from Team RWBY's perspective alongside Jaune's, leading into the conversation itself in Part Two. It'll be at least a month before I write part one.


End file.
